falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Big Iron
Big Iron ( ) — саундтрек Fallout: New Vegas. История "Big Iron" — кантри-баллада, написанная и исполненная Марти Роббинсом, первоначально была выпущена как трек на альбоме "Gunfighter Ballads and Trail Songs" в сентябре 1959 года, а затем вышла как сингл в феврале 1960 года с песней "Saddle Tramp" на обратной стороне пластинки. Участники The Western Writers of America выбрали её в качестве одной из 100 лучших западных песен всех времён. В нем рассказывается история дуэли аризонского Рейнджера с преступником по имени Техас Ред в "городе Аква Фриа". Горожане предсказывают смерть Рейнджера, поскольку Техас Ред уже убил "одного и девятнадцать человек", но Рейнджер мгновенно убивает того из своей "большой пушки на бедре". Техас Ред даже не "очистил кожу" (сленговое выражение: имеется ввиду, что он не успел выхватить свой пистолет из кожаной кобуры) - выстрел Рейнджера был настолько быстрым. Версия песни Роббинса достигла 5 места в чарте Billboard страны и 26 места в чарте Billboard Hot 100 в апреле 1960 года. Оригинальный текст To the town of Agua Fria rode a stranger one fine day Hardly spoke to folks around him, didn't have too much to say No one dared to ask his business, no one dared to make a slip The stranger there among them had a big iron on his hip Big iron on his hip It was early in the morning when he rode into the town He came riding from the south side slowly lookin' all around "He's an outlaw, loose and running," came the whisper from each lip "And he's here to do some business with the big iron on his hip" Big iron on his hip In this town there lived an outlaw by the name of Texas Red Many men had tried to take him and that many men were dead He was vicious and a killer, though a youth of twenty four And the notches on his pistol numbered one and nineteen more One and nineteen more Now the stranger started talking, made it plain to folks around Was an Arizona ranger, wouldn't be too long in town He came here to take an outlaw back alive or maybe dead And he said it didn't matter - he was after Texas Red After Texas Red Wasn't long before the story was relayed to Texas Red But the outlaw didn't worry; men that tried before were dead Twenty men had tried to take him, twenty men had made a slip Twenty one would be the ranger with the big iron on his hip Big iron on his hip The morning passed so quickly it was time for them to meet It was twenty past eleven when they walked out in the street Folks were watching from the windows; everybody held their breath They knew this handsome ranger was about to meet his death About to meet his death There was forty feet between them when they stopped to make their play And the swiftness of the ranger is still talked about today Texas Red had not cleared leather 'fore a bullet fairly ripped And the ranger's aim was deadly with the big iron on his hip Big iron on his hip It was over in a moment and the folks had gathered round There before them lay the body of the outlaw on the ground Oh he might have went on livin', but he made one fatal slip When he tried to match the ranger with the big iron on his hip Big iron on his hip Big iron, big iron When he tried to match the ranger with the big iron on his hip Big iron on his hip Перевод В один прекрасный день в город Агуа-Фриа приехал незнакомец, Он едва ли с кем говорил, потому что не много мог сказать. Никто не осмелился спросить о его делах, никто не допустил такую ошибку, С незнакомцем, у которого была большая пушка на бедре, Большая пушка на бедре. Было ранее утро, когда он въехал в город. Он ехал с юга, медленно осматриваясь вокруг. Со всех губ слышался шёпот, что он сбежавший из заключения бандит, И у него здесь дела с большой пушкой на бедре, Большой пушкой на бедре. В городе жил разбойник, и звали его Техас Рэд. Много людей пытались схватить его и много людей было убито. Он был злобным убийцей, хотя молодым — 24 года, А на его пистолете были метки: 1 и ещё 19, 1 и ещё 19. Теперь незнакомец дал понять людям вокруг: Аризонский странник не будет долго в городе, Он приехал сюда, чтобы взять бандита живым или мёртвым. И он сказал, что ничего особенного нет в том, что он охотится за Техасом Рэдом, За Техасом Рэдом. Вскоре историю рассказали Техасу Рэду, Но бандит не беспокоился: все, кто раньше пытался взять его, погибли. Двадцать человек пытались схватить его, двадцать допустили ошибку, Двадцать первым будет странник с большой пушкой на бедре, С большой пушкой на бедре. Утро прошло очень быстро, пришло время им встретиться. Было 11:20, когда они вышли на улицу. Люди, смотревшие за ними из окон, затаили дыхание, Они знали, что красивый странник вот-вот встретит свою смерть, Вот-вот встретит свою смерть. Между ними было 40 футов, когда они остановились, чтобы начать свою игру. О стремительности странника говорят по сей день… Техас Рэд не успел вытащить пистолет из кобуры, когда пуля сразила его. И цель странника была убита большой пушкой на его бедре, Большой пушкой на его бедре. Через мгновение всё закончилось, народ столпился вокруг Тела преступника, лежащего перед ними на земле. Он ведь мог бы остаться в живых, но совершил роковую ошибку, Когда попытался сразиться с незнакомцем с большой пушкой на бедре, Большой пушкой на бедре. Большая пушка, большая пушка, Когда попытался сразиться со стрелком с большой пушкой на бедре. Большой пушкой на бедре. Стихотворный перевод В городишко Аква-Фриа прибыл раз один чужак, Пары слов он не промолвил — говорить был не мастак. Ни зачем он, ни куда он, — не спросили в той дыре, Потому что прискакал он с большой пушкой в кобуре, С пушкой в кобуре. Рано утром, на рассвете, с юга въехав в городок, Не спеша всё осмотрел он, и пронёсся шепоток: Это беглый каторжанин, — все шептались на заре. — Он не зря сюда приехал с большой пушкой в кобуре, С пушкой в кобуре. В городишке жил преступник прозвищем Техасский Гром, Кто ловить его пытался — все давно на свете том, Он в свои двадцать четыре был убийца и злодей, На стволе его зарубок двадцать — по числу людей, По числу людей. Уронил чужак два слова — стало ясно всем вокруг: Это рейнджер с Аризоны, в город прибыл он не вдруг. Он здесь именем закона, за убийцей и вором. Мёртвый ли, живой, но нужен ему сам Техасский Гром. Сам Техасский Гром. Не успел закончить рейнджер, как преступник уже знал, Но ничуть не испугался — всех таких он убивал. Двадцать храбрецов пыталось победить в этой игре, Двадцать первым будет рейнджер с большой пушкой в кобуре, С пушкой в кобуре. Пролетело утро быстро, и на улицу вдвоём В полдвенадцатого вышли рейнджер и Техасский Гром Люди замерли у окон, слышно было стук сердец. И никто не сомневался — скоро рейнджеру конец, Рейнджеру конец. Между ними десять метров, нет уже пути назад. И про то, как скор был рейнджер, и по сей день говорят. Как Техасский Гром пытался ствол нащупать на бедре, Его взять успел на мушку рейнджер с пушкой в кобуре, С пушкой в кобуре. Всё закончилось мгновенно, люди собрались кругом. Мёртв убийца, нет злодея — на земле Техасский Гром, А ведь мог бы жить и дальше, не реши он по заре Что ему по силам рейнджер с большой пушкой в кобуре, С пушкой в кобуре. Альтернативный перевод В старый город Агва-Фрия незнакомец прискакал Молчаливый был и тихий, кто такой — не рассказал И спросить никто не думал, невпопад раскрыть свой рот: На боку у незнакомца висел мощный чёрный кольт Мощный чёрный кольт Ранним утром на рассвете прискакал он в городок Южным трактом, с Аризоны, и понесся шепоток: Он разбойник вне закона, у него полно забот, В нашем славном городишке пустит в ход он чёрный кольт, Мощный чёрный кольт… Жил в том городе грабитель и бандит Техасец Рэд Он имел врагов немало, и имел на всё ответ, Ведь в свои двадцать четыре он убил двадцатерых И зарубок на прикладе было двадцать боевых Двадцать боевых Тут сказал всем незнакомец, медной шпорою звеня: Рейнджер я из Аризоны, я приехал на три дня. Я охочусь на бандита, понесёт он мне ответ Перед западным законом, звать его Техасец Рэд. Сам Техасец Рэд! Очень скоро о законнике узнал Техасец Рэд. Но разбойник псов закона не боялся много лет. Двадцать молодых шерифов он убил уже, и вот Двадцать первым станет рейнджер, и его потёртый кольт Мощный чёрный кольт А над улицей над главной солнце встало высоко Они встретились в одиннадцать, и рейнджер вынул кольт Люди из окон глядели, и дыханье затаив, Понимали, что наш рейнджер без пяти минут погиб Или не погиб? Но, сойдясь на сорок футов, они начали дуэль. И о том, как скор был рейнджер, говорят до этих дней. Рэд дотронулся до пушки, и пронзила тело боль, Не знал промаху наш рейнджер, и его потёртый кольт Мощный чёрный кольт… Лишь секунды промелькнули, и собрался весь народ. Рэд-Техасец был покойник, и лежал, разинув рот. Он бы, может быть, и выжил, только он был идиот, И не знал, насколько метко бьёт парнишки черный кольт, Мощный черный кольт… Как бьёт тот кольт И не знал, насколько метко бьёт парнишки черный кольт. Мощный черный кольт… Интересные факты "Большая пушка" Рейнджера действительно существовала. Это был пистолет одинарного действия под патрон .45 Colt и представлял собой изготовленную на заказ в единичном экземпляре переделку копии револьвера Colt Single Action Army производства Great Western Arms Company с использованием деталей армейского Кольта модели 1860 года и укороченного ствола винтовки Marlin. Марти Роббинс увидел его в знаменитом оружейном магазине Энди Андерсона в Северном Голливуде в конце 1950-х годов и написал про него эту песню. Текущее местонахождение "Большой пушки" неизвестно. Видео Marty Robbins - Big Iron http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pPArO-OI_3U 425px|left en:Big Iron es:Big Iron fr:Big Iron pl:Big Iron Категория:Песни Fallout: New Vegas